<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On: Coda by noxlee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639362">Carry On: Coda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlee/pseuds/noxlee'>noxlee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlee/pseuds/noxlee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that was a travesty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry On: Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stares out at the vast expanse before him. It's beautiful. Serene. And Bobby was right; time does move differently here. </p>
<p>"Hey Sammy." He smiles. Turns around slowly.</p>
<p>"Dean."</p>
<p>Pulling his little brother into his arms is like coming home. It's both an eternity a fleeting moment. He sees Eileen and their son and their beautiful life together and Dean's so full to bursting with pride.</p>
<p>Sam pulls away and smiles at the car. "Hey Baby."</p>
<p>Dean grins. "Awesome, right?" He claps a hand over Sam's back. "Well, come on Sammy. We got work to do."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Let's go find Cas."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If they're not going to show us Cas, literally just a single line could have redeemed them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>